runfandomcom-20200215-history
Lizard
The Lizard is a character in the Run series. Like the Bunny, it can't speak or understand language, so very little is known about it. Unlike the Bunny, it isn't very energetic and instead rather lazy. It is described as a "high-jumper" in the game. Gameplay The Lizard can be unlocked by beating level 40 or bought for 600 power cells in the store. The Lizard has the highest jump. Its biggest weakness is the fact that if it jumps, it jumps high. This means it struggles in areas with closed platforms, where small jumps are better. Its speed is 9m/s, making it one of the slowest characters in the game. If the Lizard fails a level many times in a row (approximately 30 to 40 times), it gives up and goes to sleep. If it fails 25 times it will become slower and jump lower. Until it wakes up, other characters must be used in order to keep playing. It originally would sleep for an hour, but the time was shortened to 10 minutes. The Lizard can be woken up sooner by repeatedly clicking on it in the menu screen or the pause screen, however, it will still be sleepy and fall asleep again much sooner (approximately 10 times) if it continues to fail a level. When the Lizard falls asleep, a one-frame cutscene will occur, in which the Child will pop up nearby the sleeping Lizard and say one of the following lines: * "Aww..." * "You are SO lucky I didn't bring a marker." * "Lazysaurus is back for revenge! Our hero must take evasive maneuvers to avoid tripping!" * "Back to sleep already? Animals are so lazy." * "Do all lizards sleep this much?" * "I brought you a battery. Want it? ...I'll just leave it here, for when you wake up." Other Info * There is also a chance that the Child does not show up at all. * The place that the Lizard is shown sleeping will be the same color as the tunnel that it failed in. ** If the Lizard fails in Level 1, it will sleep behind the barrier. Personality The Lizard is considered lazy and loves to go to sleep. Because of this laziness, it doesn’t care about where it is and what it is doing (most of the time). The Lizard usually is alone, either sleeping or staring at the stars of the dark void. The Lizard overall has a somewhat boring personality and is disliked by the Child, as shown when he comments on the Lizard’s sleepiness just because he has nothing else to do because of that. That is probably one reason why it hasn't been claimed as a pet by anyone. The Lizard seems to have wandered into the tunnels on its own. And yet nobody cares, because everyone is just going to sit and watch. It seems to be light and strong, as it can jump so high. Even though it has this great strength, the Lizard does not execute it, as it prefers to sleep. The Lizard is not a major character in the story, appearing in only four cut scenes. The Lizard, in contrast to the Skater, will just give up and fall asleep if a level gets too tough. Though the Lizard is lazy, it loves jumping high, and cannot jump low, or maybe it can't understand the concept of jumping low. Achievements The Lazy Way - Finish Level L-2 without jumping. Widdershins - As the Lizard, run 1000 meters in Infinite mode without ever moving left. Character's rating Infinite Mode Trivia * The Lizard does not, and perhaps, can not, understand the concept of jumping low. * The Lizard’s philosophy: find somewhere bright and sit there for hours. * Like many animals, lizards have personalities. This one just happens to be boring. * No one’s claiming the Lizard as their pet. It seems to have wandered out here on its own. * The Bunny and the Lizard can jump so high as a result of their strength and weight. Other Trivia * The Angel does not like the Lizard much, as shown when he pushed it out of a tunnel during his missions. * The mini-cutscene featuring the Child and the Lizard does not appear in the cutscene gallery, as it does not happen at any specific time in the story, and the Child has several different lines. It is similar to the Easter egg cutscene 'Cheating' activated when you beat Level B-4 of Run 3. * On the Kongregate Version, the Lizard appears as a costume in Run 1, but has no special abilities. Category:Character Category:Run 1 characters Category:Run 3 characters Category:Data Category:Unknown Genders